


Internship

by Fussan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fussan/pseuds/Fussan
Summary: Fun Fact: I wrote this during my breaks at work over the course of three days. On the third day, I left to go to the bathroom and my coworker, an old, religious, racist man, just happened to enter our office and see this. He didn't talk to me for a few days after that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Internship

I sat behind my desk, typing away at a request ticket to restock the vending machines on the fourth and sixth floors. They were out of honey buns again, and those seemed to be the only things that people really bought.

I glanced at the time on my computer screen. Almost ten o’ clock. I sighed. “Aw, man,” I mumbled to myself. “If Mr. Lockhart doesn’t show up soon he’s going to be a whole hour late.” I looked up at the double door across the long room from me. “Must be nice to own your own company.”

I propped my head up with one arm and closed my eyes. It was like this almost every day. Mr. Lockhart would come running in an hour late, or more, shoot off some elaborate excuse and apologize. Then he would rush into his office and lock himself in there for hours doing who knows what.

I sighed into my hand. “Man, this job sucks.” I opened my eyes and looked down at the time on the computer. He was officially over an hour late. “At least the benefits are pretty good,” I said with another sigh.

I sat there with my eyes closed for several minutes. I had almost dozed off when I heard the doors across the room get thrown open. “Welcome to Lockhart Finances,” I said purely on reflex. “May I take your…” I paused. “Oh, good morning Mr. Lockhart. It’s so good to finally see you,” I said with a sweet smile, but we both knew my intent was anything but sweet.

Samuel Lockhart, the Vice President of Lockhart Finances, and son to Earl Lockhart, the President, Founder and CEO. He jogged into the room, out of breath and sweating. “’Morning Trevor,” he panted. He took a second to catch his breath. “So… was I at least close today?” he asked.

I looked at the clock on my computer, then the clock on the wall, and finally pulling out my phone to check the clock there. I made a show of doing all of this. “Well, Mr. Lockhart, you were close to being under an hour late, if that’s what you mean.”

Lockhart visibly cringed at my sarcasm. “I’m sorry Trevor. I really am,” he said. “I just can’t predict traffic in the mornings.”

I smiled and shook my head. “No need to apologize Mr. Lockhart,” I said. “I’ve already emailed you all of the rec forms for the week. I’ve also emailed you a schedule of meetings you need to attend, and yesterday’s operations logs for you to go over.”

Lockhart’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. “Thank you so much Trevor. Really. My dad would have thrown me out to the curb a long time ago if you weren’t here to keep everything together.”

I wanted to say something snarky, but I bit my tongue. “I’m just doing my job, sir.”

He smiled at me and walked towards his office door behind where my desk was positioned. As he passed my desk he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. “You want to have lunch with me today?” he asked.

I looked up at him with a smile. “Mr. Lockhart, you were over an hour late today. Do you really think that’s appropriate?”

Lockhart smiled sweetly and gave me the puppy dog eyes. “Come on, Trevor. We haven’t had lunch together all week.”

I sighed at him. “Well… I wouldn’t be opposed to it, sir.” I said with a small smile. “Like you said, it’s been a while since we’ve had lunch together.”

Lockhart patted my shoulder and kept walking towards his office door. “I’m glad you agree! It has been too long!” He opened the door and gave me one last smile. “I’ll open up the whole hour, just for you.”

I flashed him a smile before he closed the door. “Well, I suppose an hour lunch won’t be too bad.” I turned back to my computer to continue working. “Sure beats twenty minutes.”

I continued working diligently, finishing up requests and closing old jobs and answering the occasional email. Every now and then I would glance at the time displayed on my computer. It seemed to be a typical Wednesday. Every hour was actually only a few minutes. I groaned at the painfully slow flow of time. “Just be one thirty already…” But no matter how much I wished it, time simply wouldn’t move faster.

I looked up from my computer and stared across the room. I was so far ahead on my work I was bored. I propped my head up with my hand and stared at the bare wall above the double doors opposite me. I wasn’t really staring at anything. Just staring blankly, letting my mind wander. I thought about what I was going to ask Mr. Lockhart to order me. Maybe steak? Or maybe Italian? It’s been a while since I had something Italian. Pizza’s always good, too. Can’t go wrong with a good pie.

I must have sat there so long I began to doze off, because I was suddenly being shocked awake by my desk phone ringing in my ear. I coughed and wiped a bit of drool off my lip and answered the phone. “Yes, Mr. Lockhart?” I answered. “Was there something you needed?”

Lockhart’s voice crackled through the old phone’s speaker. “I was just calling to ask you what you wanted for lunch,” he said.

I blinked in surprise. I looked down at my computer’s screen and saw that it was almost one o’ clock. I must have been asleep for nearly three hours!

“Hello?” Lockhart said. “Are you there? Trevor?”

I cleared my throat and answered. “Yes, I’m here Mr. Lockhart. Sorry about that. Now, for lunch…” I tried to think of something I wanted. Was Italian really what I wanted? Eh… Maybe pizza would be better after all.

“Well, if you don’t know I could just order us both some Chinese.”

I guess I was taking too long to decide. But Mr. Lockhart was in the mood for Chinese, and I liked the sound of that, so it worked out. “Yes, that sounds fantastic, sir. Thank you for buying lunch.”

Lockhart laughed through the phone. “No, thank you Trevor.” He was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. “I’ll see you soon,” he said, and hung up the phone.

I hung up too and looked back at the clock on my computer. It was a little before twelve thirty. “I’d better freshen up.” I went to the bathroom, did my business, washed my hands and face and even applied a bit of perfume.

I made it back to my desk and checked the time again. Nearly one o’ clock. “The delivery guy better be here soon,” I muttered to myself. “I’d like to actually eat today.”

And just as I finished speaking, the double doors opened and I could smell the sauces and spices that always accompanied Eastern cuisine. With a smile, I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed Lockhart’s extension. After a few rings, he answered. “Mr. Lockhart, the food is here. Would you please come out and pay the delivery man?”

“Oh, good! I’ll be right out Trevor,” Lockhart said.

I hung up and looked at the man who was now standing at my desk. “Mr. Lockhart will be right out with your payment. You can set that down on the desk if you want.”

He nodded and set the heavy bag of food on my desk.

The door to Lockhart’s office opened and Lockhart walked out, wallet in hand. He paid the man for the food and sent him on his way.

“So, Mr. Lockhart, what exactly did you get us?” I asked.

He started digging through the bag and handing me containers. “I got us both mango chicken, with fried pork cutlets on the side and fried rice…” He pulled out a tub of thick soup with noodles and meat. “And wonton soup!”

I heard my stomach make a small grumble. “Well, this certainly looks good. Thank you again for buying me lunch.” I grabbed my food and began to open them, but was stopped.

Lockhart grabbed my hands. “Not so fast, Trevor,” he said with wide grin. “You know the rules.”

I sighed and gave him a disapproving glare. “Mr. Lockhart, I’m very hungry. Can’t we do this after we eat?”

Lockhart shook his head. “You held out on me for too long, and now I can barely contain myself.”

I sighed again and stood up, beginning to unbutton my shirt. “Fine, I suppose I-“ I was cut off by a kiss. Lockhart smashed his lips against mine, kissing me hard. I felt his tongue force its way past my teeth and into my mouth.

I thought about being annoyed at him, but I was starting to feel warmth in my cheeks and just went with it. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him back just as hard, tangling my tongue with his. Our tongues moved between mouths a few times, but I finally let them both stay in mine.

I looked deep into his eyes. They were fierce and pierced me like a blade. I let out a little moan and closed my eyes. I enjoyed kissing him a few seconds longer before he broke our lips apart. I looked into his eyes and listened to our heavy breathing. I didn’t care if he was late anymore. I just wanted him to take me.

Lockhart put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around. He bent me over with my arms crossed on my desk. He tried tugging my pants down, but couldn’t quite get them off.

I chuckled at him. “Here, let me,” I said, and undid my belt to make it easier for him.

He laughed and thanked me, then pulled my pants all the way down to my knees. He pulled my underwear down next and rubbed my naked butt. “God, Trevor,” he breathed. “I love your ass. It’s so perfect; like somebody made it just for me.”

I felt myself blush. “Thank you, Mr. Lockhart. That means a lot coming from you.” I wiggled my butt at him, making the flesh jiggle. “Did you just want to stare at it, or did you want to actually fuck me?”

He laughed. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He licked his middle finger to make it wet and slippery with saliva. He rubbed it up and down between my cheeks, lubing everything up. When the outside was done he started probing the hole itself with his fingertip.

“You might need more lube,” I suggested.

He nodded and spit on his finger. He pushed harder and his finger slipped into me.

I hissed between my teeth. Even though he had his spit on his finger, it still felt a little uncomfortable. But it also felt really good to have his finger rubbing my insides. “You can keep going. I’m ready.”

He put his other hand on my butt and nodded. “Okay, Trevor, here I go.” He started pumping his finger in and out of me, and wiggling it around. He worked slow and steady, making sure I felt every bit of it. And it felt amazing! Every few pumps he would add more spit to keep me lubed up, and when he did he would pump a little bit faster.

I bit my lip and moaned. I could feel his slender fingers rubbing all over my insides. I felt hot and impatient, and my dick was starting to rise between my legs. “Mr. Lockhart,” I said. “I’m ready. Please fuck me now.”

Lockhart smiled and pulled his finger out of me. “I love it when you talk like that, Trevor.” He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. It was already rock hard and throbbing.

I looked back at his dick and felt my own twitch. I bounced my butt up and down for him. “Go ahead, Mr. Lockhart. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Lockhart spit on his hand and rubbed it on his hard dick, lubing it up for me. He spread my butt cheeks apart and pushed his tip against my hole. He pushed a few times, probing me and softening up the entrance. Then with one strong push, the first few inches of his dick entered my ass. He rocked his hips back and forth, loosening everything up, then slowly pushed the rest of the way inside me.

Lockhart rubbed my back as he bottomed out inside me. He groaned and threw his head back. “God, I love you so much, Trevor,” he said.

I nodded my head and suppressed another moan. “That’s nice, Mr. Lockhart, but can you hurry up, please?” I asked impatiently.

Lockhart grabbed my hips. “Oh, right. Sorry Trevor,” he laughed. “Let’s keep going.” He started pulling out slowly, letting me feel all of him. He pulled out until just the tip was left inside, and forcefully thrust back in.

I arched my back and squealed in pleasure.

Lockhart kept this pace for a while, slowly building up the heat between us. He was teasing me; giving me just enough to keep me going.

I wanted to tell him to go faster, but every time I opened my mouth I couldn’t help but moan. He knew exactly how to turn me on, and exactly how I liked to be fucked. He was a pretty lousy boss, but he was a great fuck.

Just when I thought I would have to say something Lockhart started going faster. He tightened his grip on my hips, and with every forward thrust he pulled me back onto him. I had to grab the edge of the desk to stop myself from falling from his powerful thrusts. I cried out with every thrust, moaning, mouth wide open and eyes rolling back into my head.

I squealed in pleasure. “Faster, Mr. Lockhart! Please, faster!” I begged. I was close to an orgasm and just needed a little bit more.

Lockhart gritted his teeth and grunted as he tried to go even faster. “I don’t…” He dug his fingers into my flesh almost painfully hard and hammered my ass wildly. “I’m gonna come, Trevor!” he screamed. “I can’t hold it any longer!”

“Just a few more seconds!” I begged. I reached back with one hand and pulled my cheeks apart. “I’m so close Mr. Lockhart, just hold it for a little longer,” I said.

Lockhart’s thrusts became erratic and uneven. “I’m sorry, Trevor!” he howled. “I can’t hold it any longer!” He threw his head back let out a throaty scream. He buried his dick as deep into my ass as he could and came. He released a torrent of hot, thick cum deep inside of me. He released so much I thought it was going to start spilling out for sure. When he was almost finished, he made a few quick, short pumps and the torrent returned.

Lockhart eventually released his grip and finished coming. He leaned over me and kissed my shoulders and neck. “I love you so much, Trevor,” he whispered. “I wish you’d let me fuck you like this all the time.”

I sighed and looked back at him. “I love you too, Mr. Lockhart. I just wish you could’ve waited a little bit longer.”

Lockhart laughed and pulled me into a kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. “Don’t worry, Trevor, I’ll take care of you.” He slowly pulled out of me, and some of his cum came out with him, making a small puddle on the floor. “Turn around,” he said.

I spun around to face him, presenting my throbbing erection. It was swollen and red, with large drops of precum dripping from the tip.

Lockhart gave me another kiss before dropping to his knees. He stared at it hungrily and smiled. He put one hand around the base of it and popped the tip of it into his mouth.

My mouth dropped open and I moaned in ecstasy. Lockhart’s mouth was so warm and wet; it felt absolutely amazing!

Lockhart smiled around my erection and started sucking. He bobbed his head up and down quickly and used his tongue to play with the tip. He sent lightning bolts of pleasure through my whole body.

I screamed out his name. “Ahn! Oh, Mr. Lockhart, yes! Oh, fu- fuck!”

Lockhart started sucking harder, bringing me dangerously close to the edge. And just when I thought I was going to cum, he used his free hand to finger my still tender ass.

I couldn’t take it. I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed Lockhart’s head. My legs snapped closed and squeezed his head on their own. I came violently, shooting thick ropes of cum and filling Lockhart’s mouth.

After my orgasm finished I leaned back against my desk, breathing heavily and sweating. “I must say, Mr. Lockhart, you’ve gotten much better at that,” I said between breaths.

Lockhart rose to his feet and smiled at me, mouth still full.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. “Forgive me, Mr. Lockhart. I didn’t really have a chance to warn you,” I said sheepishly. I flashed him an apologetic smile.

Lockhart smiled wider and swallowed. “It’s fine, Trevor. I didn’t really give you a chance.” He leaned forward and kissed me. It was a soft and loving kiss. One that didn’t go past the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We kissed each other, enjoying each other’s warmth for a long time. I felt happy; at ease with him. But eventually I had to break the kiss.

I pulled my mouth away from his and looked into his eyes, smiling. “Mr. Lockhart?” I said.

He smiled back, and answered. “Yes, Trevor?”

I rested my forehead against his. “Can we please eat now? I’m really hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this during my breaks at work over the course of three days. On the third day, I left to go to the bathroom and my coworker, an old, religious, racist man, just happened to enter our office and see this. He didn't talk to me for a few days after that.


End file.
